Unexpected
by AwesomeMan123
Summary: Here's a hint, it's a Pearlshipping story. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone, AwesomeMan123 here and this is Knocking Down The Pins Of Love. It will be in POV's. By the way Beautiful Jade came up with this story, before you accuse me of stealing I just want you to know that I didn't steal this story, I adopted it so I'm gonna continue it with more chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**.

**Now on with the story.**

" Get out Kenny!" Dawn yelled.

" Why? Just because I wouldn't let you go to the mall? Dawn, you know those looks boys give you."

" So what. At least they actually pay attention to me. All you do is sit around and watch t.v." she retorted while pushing him out of her way.

" Where are you going?" he demanded.

" Out." she said simply while grabbing the keys off of the table.

" Where?"

" None of your business. We're not together anymore." she replied while opening the front door.

" Excuse me."

" You heard me. It's over." she said harshly. She slammed the door and got in the car.

" Dawn! That's my car!" he yelled as she backed out of the drive way. " Come back."

" Stupid Kenny. Always wants to control me. Well not anymore." she muttered while dialing her friends number with her new touch screen phone.

" Hello."

" Hi Misty. This is Dawn. I just wanted if you wanted to go bowling." she stated.

" Sure. Let me call May. Meet us in the parking lot."

" Okay." she replied

" Bye."

" Bye-Bye."

**Ash's POV**

" Strike!" I said while pumping my fist in the air. My two best friends; Drew and Gary groaned at the same time.

" Ash I think you cheated." Gary said.

" You guys are just jealous." I sat down next to Drew. I picked up my Coke and took a sip. I almost choked on my soda because Drew elbowed me in my side.

" Ash look at them." he said. He looked like he was in a trance. I turned around to see what he was looking at. There were 3 beautiful girls walking in. One of the girls ha d brown her. Another one had red hair. But the one that caught my eye was the one with blue hair. She had such a pretty smile. Her eyes sparkled as she walked. She looked my way and winked. My face turned red. I turned towards my friends. They all were looking at me with a huge grin.

" What?"

" Nothing. But we saw they way you were staring at that girl." Drew said.

" Yeah. She's cute dude, you should ask her out." Gary said.

" C'mon guys she wouldn't want a guy like me."

" I know I wouldn't but she looks like she's in to you." Gary said jokingly.

" Dude, she's going to the counter make your move." Drew said pulling out of my seat and pushing me towards the counter.

Dawn's POV

" Could I get a order of large nachos and 3 large drinks?"

" Yes ma'am. It could be a couple of minutes."

I stood there and sighed. I couldn't help that I just broke up with Kenny. I heard signs of protest and turned around. There was a tall, tan skinned boy with messy hair walking towards me. He had warm, nice hazel eyes. He looked at me and smiled. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, but I didn't care.

" My name is Ash." he introduced.

" My name is Dawn." I held out my hand so he could shake it. He shook it while still smiling.

" Dawn is such a pretty name for a pretty girl like you." he kindly said. My face started to heat up at that comment. I smiled shyly at him. He seemed like such a sweet person.

" Ma'am your nachos are ready and here are your 3 drinks."

" Thanks."

I was getting ready try to hold and carry everything to my table, when Ash grabbed my arm and said he would carry it for me. I grabbed two drinks so he wouldn't have to go back and get them. When we arrived to my table, May and Misty smirked.

" Guys this is Ash." I said.

" Hi Ash, I'm May and this is Misty."

" Nice to meet you guys."

" It was to meet you too." May gave me a thumbs up followed by a wink. I mouthed I-know and sat down.

" Well I'm going to go. Bye Dawn." he said.

" Bye Ash." I responded.

A couple of seconds later, we squealed like school girls.

" He is cute, Dawn." May said with a smile

" Yeah and he seems like he's in to you."

" I know." We squealed again, only because I got over Kenny and found someone new.

Ash's POV

As I walked away, I heard something that sounded like a girlish scream. When I sat down, I got hit with a bunch of questions.

" What is she like?" Gary asked.

" What is her friend like?" Drew asked excitedly.

" Is she nice?" Gary inquired.

" What is her friend like? Drew asked again.

" Drew, you just asked that question." I told him.

" I know and I want an answer."

" Her friend is nice." I said starting to get annoyed.

" And cute." he added. I had to resist rolling my eyes.

We played a couple more games and I ended up winning all of them. When it was closing time, Dawn walked up to me.

" It was a nice to meet you. Very nice." she told me.

" It was nice to meet you too."

" I'm glad your friends like mines."

" Yeah they seem to do. A lot." I added.

" Well bye." she said sadly. She grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. She walked away with her friends trailing behind. I looked down in my hand. There was a piece of paper with her number on it. I looked at Drew was mouthing call me to May. And Misty waving shyly to Gary. I didn't expect this to happen especially at a bowling alley.

**I will update this story as soon as I can, and if you wouldn't mind review this story and give me some ideas for it. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey It's me again, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Dawn's POV**

She woke up the next morning, tired as usual, I decided to get up, when I looked in the mirror I freaked out cause my hair was even messier than normal.

**Ten minutes later**

After she was finished with her hair she got a call from her ex Kenny. She decided answer.

"What do you want Kenny?"

"DAWN WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!"

" I was out and it's none of your business!"

"I THINK IT IS SINCE I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND"

"You mean you were my boyfriend, like I said yesterday, WE'RE OVER!"

She hung up the phone. Then she got a call from a unrecognized caller. She decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this you Dawn?"

"Yes who's this?"

"It's me Ash." He said with a grin.

She smiled when she heard it was him! "HI Ash. How are you doing!"

"I'm doing great, hey me and my friends are going to the mall today, do you and your friends wanna join us?"

"Of course I do! I'll let them know what time are we going?"

"We're going at 1 well got to go. See ya there!"

"Bye Ash! See your there!"

She phoned her friends and they all agreed to go!

**Ash's POV **

"Is her friend coming?" Drew said "Yes Drew her friend is coming" Ash said.

"Hey Ashy Boy is that cute read head coming with her?" Asked Gary

"Yeah she is gonna be there to."

"Awesome!"

It was 10 minutes till 1 " Hey guys we should probably get going" Ash said "Alright." Drew and Gary agreed. They got in Ash's car and headed to the mall.

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter. I'm having writers block right now so…yeah. Please review nicely and please me some ideas for the next chapter. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there I hope this chapter isn't suckish, well enjoy there will be a surprise pokemon visitor in this story. Hop you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon **

**Ash's POV**

We had arrived at the mall right on schedule. There was no sign of the girls so we waited…a looong time in fact.

**Half an hour later**

The girls showed up." FINALLY it's about time you girls showed up, where were you?"

Dawn "Well we were at my house getting ready, a girls gotta look good you know."Dawn, May, and Misty did a twirl while Ash, Drew, and Gary just stared and blushed.

Ash shook his head, " Well anyway we should get going and have a look around, but first lets get something to eat, cause I'm STARVING!"

"Ash your always hungry!"Drew said, " Yeah I bet you could eat Giratina and still be hungry!" Gary said bursting out laughing!

"Oh for the love of Arceus can we please just get going!"Ash yelled

"Ok guys stop teasing him lets get something to eat, to be honest I'm pretty hungry to." Dawn said

"OK" Gary, Drew, May, Misty, and especially Ash agreed.

**After they finish eating**

"Ok now that we are finished eating we can go looking around!" Dawn said

"Yeah, hey why don't we go look at some pokemon, I heard that there is a pokemon day care center here!" Ash said with a smile

"OK!" Everyone said

"Hey there it is!" May said pointing to the store! "Let's go!" Dawn said excidedly grabbing Ash's hand and dragging him inside, little did she know he was blushing at this.

**After they finished getting a pokemon**

"So what pokemon did you guys get!" Ash said with a pikachu on his shoulder.

"I got a buneary." Dawn said releasing buneary from her pokeball.

"I've got a roselia." Said Drew, "I got a beautifly."said May, "I've got a staru." said Misty, " I've got an umbreon." Said Gary

Ash took his phone and said, "Ah shoot it's 10 minutes till 11. Bye the time I drop the guys off, it will be 1 in the morning already!" Ash said while frowning and dropping his head.

"Hey I don't live to far from here, why don't you guys come over, watch a movie and sleep over!" Dawn said smiling.

"Ok!" everyone agreed. When they got there it was 10 past 11.

"What movie are we watching?" asked May

"How about Paranormal 2?" Dawn asked

"Ok!" everyone said

**After the movie**

Apparently everyone fell asleep with Dawn's head resting on Ashes chest, May's resting on Drew's chest, and Misty's on Gary's chest.

**They next morning**

Drew, Gary, May, and Misty and blushed after realizing the position they were in.

After they shook the blush off they took a look at Ash and Dawn, they all smirked and they left the apartment without making a sound leaving Dawn and Ash alone.

Ash and Dawn finally awoke. Dawn looked up and her gaze met Ash's. Chocolate Brown meeting Sea Blue. They leaned and inch by inch, feeling each others warm breath. Just when they were about to kiss a knock was heard at the door, they jerked their heads back, blushing furiously, then Dawn broke the silence.

"I'll get that, I'll right back." Dawn said shaking off the blush so Ash wouldn't see.

"O-Ok." Ash said still blushing furiously, lowering his hat so dawn wouldn't see.

When Dawn had gotten to the door, she opened it and there was…

**Muahahahahaha. Cliff hanger, hope you enjoyed, please review nicely, oh and give me some ideas, oh by the way I'm hosting a contest on who you guys think it is at the door. If you when you get to decide what happens in the next chapter. Well good luck and I'm hoping to hear some of your ideas and guesses, bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, I'd like to give a shout out to Rising From Ashes, the winner of the contest and the helper of most of my mistakes so far, I'm gonna try the suggestions she gave me. So anyway I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Dawn's POV**

I walked up to the door and opened it, and there was the creepiest guy I know! " Conway w-what are you doing here?" _OK WHAT DOES THIS CREEPER WANT!_

" Why hello lovely Dawn how are you doing on this fine morning?" Conway said with a smirk.

_OH MAN I'VE GOT TO GET RID OF HIM, _"I'm doing j-just fine, how about y-you?" Dawn said creeped out.

"Why I'm doing just fine, I hear-who's he?" Conway asked looking Ash who just walked up.

"Huh oh that's Ash." Dawn said with a smile towards Ash.

"Oh well anyway on to business, I heard you and Kenny broke up, how about you and I go on a date sometime?" Conway said with a glare in his glasses.

"Oh umm…I don't know…umm…" Dawn said stuttering.

Apparently Ash saw that she didn't want to go out with him, then he said " Actually she's my girlfriend so please leave." Ash said in a demanding tone while glaring at Conway.

_Oh my Arceus thank you Ash! _Dawn thought excidedly.

"Oh well ok then, but mark my words I will be watching you!" Conway said with a smirk and then running away.

Dawn shut the door and then said "_Oh _my Arceus thank you Ash! " Dawn said giving Ash a big hug.

"No Problem Dawn, well I should get going back to my place, see ya!" Ash said opening the door but Dawn slammed it shut and said "No way, you haven't had any breakfast yet, you should at least stay and let me fix you something to eat, it's the least I can do since you got rid of Conway!"

"Hmm…Well…I don't know…" Ash said thinking.

"Please…" Dawn said giving him her puppy dog eyes, he couldn't help but submit when he saw puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright." Ash said feeling defeated.

"Hurray!" Dawn cheered Pikachu came in the room a little grouchy from being woken up by the slammed door, he was getting annoyed by the constant noise, so he let out his most powerful thunder bolt.

"PPIIIIKKKKKAAAA-CCCCHHHHUUUUUU"

Ash and Dawn fell to the ground after being Bar B Qed to a crisp, Pikachu then crawled back to the couch and fell asleep.

"Ooowww…" muttered Dawn and Ash.

Ash got up and stuck his hand out to help her back up on her feet.

Dawn and Ash just decided to go to the kitchen and not say a word.

**After Breakfast**

"Wow Dawn those were some of the best pancakes that I've ever had." Ash said smiling at and patting his stomach. "Thanks Ash, that means a lot!" Dawn said while smiling at Ash.

**Ash's POV**

I looked at my watch, it was 10 till 11, " Well I should probably get going now!" Ash said, "Ok see ya later Ash!" Dawn said with a smile but felt a little disappointed. "Maybe you, me, and the gang could meet up back here later for a slumber party." Dawn suggested.

Ash looked at her, smiled, and said. "Ok sounds like a plan what time?" Ash asked.

"The slumber party starts at 6:00 sharp!" Dawn said with a huge smile.

"Ok then, meet you back here at 6:00, come on Pikachu lets go!" Ash said

"Pika-Pika." (Ok coming.) Pikachu said as he leapt onto his master's shoulder.

"I'll call the guys and let them know, why don't you call the girls?" Ash said.

"Ok see ya later." Dawn said while picking up the phone and dialing in May and Misty's numbers.

"Bye." Ash said as he took out his phone and dialed in Drew and Gary's numbers. Ash told them when and where and they said they would come.

Ash took out his car keys started the car and drove off towards his place.

**20 minutes later**

Ash pulled into his driveway got out his second pair of keys and went into his apartment.

Ash started packing for his back pack for the slumber party until he got a call from an unrecognized caller. Ash answered and asked, "Hello who is this?"

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STEALING MY GIRLFRIEND YOU SON OF A *****!" Yelled a very angry Kenny.

"What do you mean, who is this?" Asked Ash who was getting annoyed.

"This is Kenny and who do you think you are stealing my Dawn!" Kenny asked

_Kenny, where have I heard that name before, that's right Conway mentioned something about Dawn breaking up with Kenny._

"First of all she broke up with you, and second she's not my girlfriend, we are just friends!"Ash said

"That's not what Conway told me!" Kenny said raising his voice.

"That was just said to get rid of Conway you dumb-dumb!"Ash said also raising his voice.

"What did you just ca-!" Kenny was saying but Ash decided to hang up, he got his stuff together, after that he just watched some TV.

**6 hours later**

Ash looked at his clock, it read 5:10, "Well better get going, I need to pick up Drew and Gary, by the time I do that and then drive to Dawn's place it'll already by 6. And why am I talking to myself?" Ash said while heading out the door.

**After picking up the guys they arrived at Dawn's apartment **

They got out of the car and headed towards Dawn's door knocked on it and Dawn opened the door with her pj's on.  
>"Hey guys come on in…" Dawn said, they entered.<p>

**Well how did you guys like it, please review my story, in the next chapter they are gonna play truth or dare and then watch the horror movie Dead Exit. I think you know where this will be going, well please review and give me some ideas, bye! **


	5. Help Request

**Hey guys it's me, listen I've got some writers block, so I need you guys to do me a favor, I need you to send me a review and give me some ideas for the next chapter, ok well, I'm sorry I'm just running short on ideas so that's why, so please review and give me some ideas, thanks bye! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's me again, this one is gonna be pretty short sorry, but my parent's are gonna be outta town for a while, and I have to stay, at my friends place, we are gonna be pretty busy so yeah. Hope you enjoy, still got writers block so I could use some really good ideas, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Ash's POV**

As soon as Dawn let us in we already saw Misty and May in their pj's as well, and of course us guys, being the only ones in our normal clothes we went into the bathroom to change.

After that we walked into the room with the girls squealing about something.

"What are you guys getting all excited about?" Drew asked with confusion all over his face.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." May said with a sarcastic tone but we didn't notice so we just sat down across from the girls.

"So…"Ash said not sure what to talk about.

"So…"Dawn said also not sure what to talk about.

"What have got planned for us to do?" Gary asked.

" Not really sure."Dawn said.

"Hey I've got it, why don't we play seven minutes in heaven!"Blurted out the anxious Misty.

"Ok." The guys said."Fine with us."Both Dawn and May said.

"Alright then, Ash can I borrow your hat?" Misty asked but before he could answer, she just reached out and took it.

Misty wrote everybodys names on little slips of paper and then put them in Ash's hat, Misy shook the hat a few times then, reached in. "Ok the first person will be Dawn!" Dawn was shocked to find out she was gonna get to spend seven minutes in heaven with someone.

"And the person that will join Dawn is…"

**Hahahahaha, cliff hanger, hope you enjoyed it, with well you know my writers block and everything, it would help if you guys PM me some ideas for more chapters, so please send me some ideas. AwesomeMan123 out, peace! **


	7. Chapter 6

**OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY SOONER THAN I HAVE NOW PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME PLEASE BLAME MY STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK FOR SCHOOL'S SUCKISH HOMEWORK. Anyway if you don't know what happening now please read the previous chapter :P well anyway I'm sorry for not updating but I am now so on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon…ha try to sue me now fricken owners of pokemon XD**

"And the person that will join Dawn is…." Said Misty who was holding in her laughter of what she was about to say, "…Conway…" said Misty.

"WHAT!" Dawn yelled pulling her beanie hat down over her face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, kidding, just kidding Dawn," Said Misty still giggling while Dawn sighed with relief.

"Good now please tell us already." Said Ash who was also thinking at the same time "_PLEASE BE ME! PLEASE BE ME!"_

"Ok ok, the person that will spend seven minutes in heaven with dawn will be…" but before Misty could finish the gang heard Dawn's door being burst open.

"WHERE THE **** IS THAT *****!" (**words bleeped out for inappropriate ages) **yelled a obviously angry Kenny.

Dawn quickly got behind Ash trying to not be spotted by Kenny, Ash could tell she didn't want to be seen so he said, "What's it to you ya little nub?" said Ash oblivious to Dawn's giggling.

"WHAT THE **** DID YOU CALL ME YOU *******!" Kenny yelled now very furious

"Wow such big words for such a little man." Commented Drew while flicking his hair.

"GGGGRRRRRR" Kenny growled **(obviously lol)**

Kenny was so caught up at growling at Drew he had no idea that Gary was right next to him, and had his fist ready to strike.

"Get out." Said Gary

"WHOS GONNA MAKE ME!" yelled Kenny who was now surrounded by Ash, Drew, and Gary.

"Us you little nub now get out." Said Ash while Gary and Drew where smirking.

"HMPH!" was all Kenny could say since he knew he would lose and then he left stomping out the door.

"What a nub." Said Ash

"I'll say!" said everyone except Ash, then everyone burst out laughing.

"It's getting late guys, maybe we should get some sleep." Said May **(no I did not forget that she was there)**

"Good idea." Said Drew closing the door oblivious to May blushing from Drew agreeing with her.

"Yeah it is getting pretty late I'll just go grab our sleeping bags from the car ok guys?" said Ash

"Ok." Said Drew and Gary.

Five minutes later

"Ok got them." Said a very tired Ash, he handed one to Gary, and one to Drew and they got to the point where they found comfortable areas to sleep.

Everyone is saying good night to each other.

"CAN'T WE JUST SAY GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!" said an angry Ash who wanted to get some sleep.

"Good night everyone!" Said everyone except Ash who had just fallen asleep.

**Well that's it for this chapter, sorry it was short but this was the best I could come up with :P if you have any ideas please pm me personally and I'll take it to under consideration. I hope you liked this chapter I'm gonna try to update as much as I can. Bye and please review :P **


	8. Updated News

**AwesomeMan123: ….**

**Ash: Common Awesome say something!**

**Gary: Yeah man you've sulked enough, now hurry up and say something.**

**AwesomeMan123: ….**

**Dawn: Guys leave him alone he's really upset.**

**Gary: Hey it's his fault, he should be upset.**

**Dawn: Maybe, but still you don't have to be mean to him, Ash can you take it away for us?**

**Ash: Sure, well readers, fans, ex-fans and such, AwesomeMan123 has not been able to update lately mostly cause a lot of things are going on in his life that it's just too much pressure for him. So he had to stop updating in order to deal with these problems, by the way Dawn what was it he said earlier? I forgot, hehehe….**

**Gary: What else is new?**

**Dawn: STOP! Anyway, AwesomeMan123 is still to uncomfortable to talk to you all at the moment for making you wait for so long, but just so you know this isn't a new chapter!**

**Ash: AWWWWWWW!**

**Dawn: Yeah, anyway, as I was saying, even though this isn't a new chapter, AwesomeMan123 wanted to say…huh..uh ok…well guys looks like AwesomeMan123 wants to say this part himself.**

**AwesomeMan123: Uh…hi guys? Anyway…sorry about making you wait, and like Dawn said this isn't a new chapter, but that's not what I wanted to say. What I wanted to say was that I **_**will**_** start updating again soon. I honestly didn't want to stop when I did, but I didn't have much choice.**

**Ash: Ok now that that's over, AwesomeMan123 has really missed you guys so we thought we would put this up to ensure you that he will update, but because of school it may be from once a week to once a month!**

**AwesomeMan123: Yeah I know guys that sucks, but at least I'm updating right?**

**Everyone: RIGHT!**

**AwesomeMan123: Ok well guys this is it, bye for now, and don't worry I will update soon, I promise, and if not I give you all (including the readers, fans, ex-fans) permission to throw me into a volcano to have me cooked and served to Girahtina. So this is AwesomeMan123 GOOOOOODBYYYYYYEEEE AHZJZJFJZDJFDKFDSJFZDJZJCJCJ VZCJZDZDFZFZDFDFDZFZDFADSFA~~~~!**


End file.
